


he, sunflower, and his sunny smile

by ariare



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, late gift huks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahkan di hari yang masih bersalju inipun, dia masih bisa tersenyum secerah matahari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he, sunflower, and his sunny smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).



> Yups. Telat 18 hari dari yang seharusnya. Yah, nggak apa-apa, sih. Toh 7 tambah 11 juga hasilnya 18. Ah, lupakan. Sebenarnya niatnya mau bikin fluff pendek 700 words, tapi mendadak jadi 3k+ hehehehe. 
> 
> Hadiah buat mak yucc. Balasan karena sering memberikan saya hadiah fanfiksi hahaha walau mungkin tak sepadan nilainya hehehe.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

31 Januari. Kalau tidak salah, hari itu adalah hari selasa. Iya, hari selasa yang biasa—kecuali beberapa bungkus kado yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Setelah melewati koridor yang sepi (sekaligus ramai oleh suara dari balik tembok ruangan kelas), lelaki berambut sewarna langit itu sampai di meja kerjanya (setelah sebelumnya diberondong ucapan selamat oleh rekan kerjanya di ruangan yang bernama kantor itu).

Perlahan, ia meletakkan bungkus dengan warna-warni ala permen itu di atas meja, menatanya sehingga tersusun rapi. Oh, salahkan golongan darahnya yang menginginkan dirinya untuk rapi. Sebelum sempat ia beranjak, ia melirik sebuah pigura foto berukuran kecil di mejanya (tepatnya di sebelah tumpukan diktat kerjanya). Terlihat dua orang figur yang mirip dirinya (karena memang dirinya) dan figur lain dengan rambut sewarna bunga matahari (ah, kalau tidak salah kelas tempat ia biasa mengajar juga bernama Kelas Bunga Matahari) dengan latar belakang pemandangan langit yang kelabu dan putihnya salju yang menutupi di salah satu ranting pohon yang tidak berdaun. Tertulis “ _Tokyo Imperial Palace, 31-01-20XX._ ” di sudut foto.

Ia memandang potret itu sebentar. Hari itu orang yang memiliki senyum sewarna matahari itu datang. Seingatnya (dan ia memang ingat dengan sangat jelas) mereka kemudian pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi berbagai tempat di hari yang bersalju itu. Senyumnya di hari itu seakan mencairkan titik-titik salju yang turun tak kasat mata. Seolah hari itu bukanlah salah satu hari di musim dingin tahun itu.

Tepukan halus di kepala, genggaman di pergelangan tangan, boneka salju yang mirip dengannya, uap udon yang mengepul di antaranya, tatapan yang tak disengaja, kumpulan ikan cantik di hadapannya, kumpulan potret dirinya, kepala yang bersandar di bahunya, tangan yang mengacak rambutnya gemas, novel, wajahnya yang tepat di depannya, gumaman di telinga, dan ... kejutan (dengan bonus krim menghiasi wajahnya). Semuanya bercampur dalam pikiran seorang guru muda Taman Kanak-kanak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sebuah bunga matahari besar tergeletak di samping foto itu. Kalau tidak salah lagi, bunga itu ia dapat bulan Juni tahun lalu. Dia agak takjub karena warnanya masih cukup cerah di beberapa bagian kelopaknya. Waktu itu, di padang bunga, orang yang senyumnya masihlah sama seperti saat mereka bertemu itu, memberikannya. Berkata bahwa kalau mereka bertemu lagi, ia akan memberikan bunga matahari yang masih segar sebelum satu yang ia petik itu habis layu seluruh mahkotanya.

Tujuh bulan. Bunga itu sudah hampir layu seutuhnya (sungguh sangat bohong jika orang itu akan kembali sebelum bunga yang dimilikinya layu seluruhnya), dan ia yang menjanjikan belum juga datang. Entah sekarang ia sedang terbang ke mana. Katanya sih Australia, tapi tidak tahu juga. Telpon interlokal itu mahal, dan dia tidak mau menghabiskan gajinya hanya untuk mengonfirmasi tujuan orang itu terbang. Mending untuk makan.

Atau beli buku, novel mungkin.

Kejam memang. Tapi kadang orang itu sering seenaknya muncul tanpa kabar-kabar. Kalau ditanya kenapa, dia akan selalu menjawab, _“Soalnya aku suka melihat wajah kaget Kurokocchi yang datar tapi lucu!”_ Dan yang disinggung pasti akan langsung diam dan menatapnya datar. Atau maksimal memukul orang itu pelan.

Pernah di hari berkurangnya usianya di dunia ke-22, orang itu tidak datang. Katanya sih, sedang ada badai salju di Amerika, sehingga ia tidak bisa terbang menuju Bandara Narita hari itu. Iya, ia kecewa. Tapi ia tahu, suaranya yang menyanyikan lagu “ _Happy Birthday!_ ” dari sambungan interlokal di ujung kawat sana sudah lebih dari cukup (tapi ia juga heran, suaranya bagus, tapi kenapa dia tidak menjadi penyanyi saja ketimbang pilot? Toh, dia juga mantan model. Mudah, kan?).

Lelaki itu berpaling dari meja kerjanya. Ia harus segera membersihkan sebaran konfeti warna-warni kerlap-kerlip yang tadi sempat menghujaninya di tengah ruangan kelas. Ngomong-ngomong, baru pertama kalinya ia diberi acara kejutan oleh murid-muridnya yang rata-rata masih berumur lima tahun di dunia. Begitu lucunya mereka ketika mengucapkan, “ _Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya-_ sensei _!_ ” dengan beberapa nada cadel di antaranya (dia sendiri sebenarnya gemas mendengarnya sampai ingin rasanya mencubiti pipi-pipi mungil anak-anak itu).

Bocah-bocah berpakaian biru muda seperti warna rambutnya itu segera berebut memeluk dirinya dan memberikan kado. Setelah itu, mereka gantian berebut makan kue yang langsung dicegah oleh guru lainnya (yang juga merencanakan acara tersebut). Katanya, “ _Makan siang dulu, baru makan kuenya!_ ” Padahal waktu itu jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi; membuat seluruh muridnya lemas (anak-anak memang tidak kuasa menahan manisnya kue berlapis krim vanila dan butiran stroberi itu).

Hari itu, Kuroko datang agak terlambat dari biasanya. Ada rapat umum dengan seluruh perwakilan TK, dan entah kenapa, dia yang terpilih kali ini untuk mewakili sekolahnya. Mungkin sengaja, tapi tidak tahu juga. Setidaknya ia tidak terlalu kerepotan di rapat tadi (ia cukup diperhatikan dan ia mencatat semua yang ada di dalam rapat).

Riuh canda bocah-bocah manis itu terdengar dari luar ketika ia membereskan serpihan konfeti di lantai. Hm, mungkin mereka sedang bermain lempar salju di luar sana, pikirnya kemudian. Memang, sih, salju masih cukup banyak di lapangan TK tempatnya kerja. Ah, lempar salju, ya....

_Salju yang dilempar orang itu waktu itu sangatlah dingin, hmm...._

Melirik jam dinding di sampingnya, sudah hampir waktunya jam makan siang untuk anak-anak yang senyumnya secerah mentari di musim semi. Bekerja di saat musim dingin seperti ini merupakan salah satu favoritnya. Melihat senyum-senyum polos di depan matanya membuat hatinya menjadi lebih hangat daripada cuma bergelung di dalam _kotatsu_ sambil memakan jeruk.

“Kuroko- _sensei_ , tolong kau panggilkan anak-anak. Sudah waktunya jam makan siang.” Sebuah suara keluar dari balik pintu (kalau tidak salah itu Tanaka- _sensei_ , salah satu rekannya). Kuroko mengangguk. Segera ia beranjak menuju lapangan yang penuh dengan anak-anak TK itu.

“Semuanya, sudah waktunya makan siang!” kata Kuroko keras namun masih mempertahankan nada datarnya. Anak-anak itu segera merespon dengan berlari ke arahnya dengan masih menyunggingkan senyum mereka yang berbanding terbalik dengan langit kelabu di atasnya, berikut dengan teriakan “Iya, Tetsuya- _sensei_!” yang bergaung di lapangan tersebut.

Sedetik sebelum pemuda berambut biru itu beranjak, sebuah boneka salju seukuran dirinya menahan pandangannya. Seakan tersihir oleh sang boneka salju (yang entah kenapa boneka itu seakan menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar—seperti dirinya—yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya), pemuda yang pernah bergabung dalam tim basket semasa sekolah menengah itu berjalan mendekati dua bola salju yang bertumpuk sama tinggi dengan dirinya.

Iris birunya mengedarkan pandangan sejenak. Tak banyak salju yang tersisa sewaktu ia datang. Tapi kenapa ada boneka salju sebegini besarnya di hadapannya? Tidak mungkin kan kalau ada orang yang kurang kerjaan (terlebih muridnya) membawa salju dari rumahnya untuk dibawa ke sini?

“Hei,” gumamnya pelan. “Siapa yang membawamu ke sini, wahai boneka salju?” Mungkin pekerjaan membacakan buku cerita pada bocah-bocah berumur lima tahun sedikit mempengaruhinya untuk berbicara sendiri pada boneka salju itu.

“ _Waaa sudah lama tidak bertemu!_ ” mendadak suara aneh (yang jelas dibuat-buat) merespon pertanyaan dari sang guru TK. Kuroko berkedip. Segera saja ia mengecek ke arah belakang boneka itu yang ternyata—

“...”

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Mendadak Kuroko merinding. Tidak, dia tidak percaya hal semacam itu, kok. Mungkin efek cuaca yang masih dingin. Mungkin. Karena lima detik kemudian ia melihat sebuah speaker berukuran kecil tergantung melingkar di atas leher (atau apalah itu) sang boneka.

Sepertinya boneka salju ini memang dibawa oleh seseorang yang benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Ah, ralat, sangat kurang kerjaan.

“ _Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya-_ sensei _._ ” Suaranya terdengar ceria tapi masih dibuat-buat (karena nadanya agak serak-serak).

Kuroko memandang boneka itu sejenak. “Sudah lama juga, Boneka Salju- _kun_. Apa kau sehat?” Sepertinya dia akan bermain-main dengan orang kurang kerjaan ini sebentar. Mendadak, ia teringat boneka salju yang pernah berfoto bersamanya beberapa tahun lalu.

“ _Iya, aku sehat. Sudah delapan tahun, ya, Tetsuya-_ sensei _. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi._ ”

“Begitu, ya. Lalu, apa urusanmu ke sini hari ini?”

Samar, terdengar suara tawa kecil dari _speaker_ kecil si Boneka Salju. “ _Karena hari ini Tetsuya-_ sensei _berulangtahun, aku datang untuk memberikan hadiah._ ”

Berkedip, Kuroko yakin orang yang membawa boneka ini adalah orang yang sangat kurang kerjaan yang juga merupakan kenalannya (karena tumpukan salju itu tahu tanggal lahirnya di dunia).

“Baiklah. Lalu dimana hadiahnya?”

“ _Tetsuya-_ sensei _harus menutup mata dulu, karena ini kejutan._ ”

Kuroko memandang datar ke arah boneka salju itu untuk sejenak. Rasanya ia pernah mengalaminya. Tapi ia tetap menurutinya (dia akan menghancurkan boneka itu jika orang kurang kerjaan yang mengirim boneka ini menjahilinya). Perlahan pandangannya menjadi gelap, namun hal itu tidak mematikan indranya yang lain.

Apalagi pendengaran.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar riuh anak-anak yang menceritakan (sekaligus membanggakan) bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Terdengar pula deru kendaraan dari ujung jalan yang melewati sekolahnya. Entah kenapa, semuanya menjadi lebih jelas. Tapi ada satu yang terdengar sangat jelas. Yaitu suara kaki yang beradu perlahan dengan tanah yang dipijaknya, dan entah kenapa, semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Kuroko mencoba mengobservasi. Mungkin kali ini ia akan bertatap muka dengan seseorang yang kurang kerjaan itu (ah, atau jika memang dia dijahili, dia malah bertemu dengan salah satu staf TK yang tidak sengaja lewat di depannya dan malah bertanya, “Kuroko- _sensei_ , kau tak apa-apa?”).

Langkah itu tepat berhenti di depannya, ia yakin itu. Indra perasanya merasakan adanya keberadaan lain di depannya dengan adanya perbedaan suhu di depannya dari sebelumnya. Kuroko baru saja menerka-nerka siapa orang di hadapannya kini sampai sebuah bisikan hangat meluncur di telinganya.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Kurokocchi.”

Dan rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdegup untuk sedetik.

“... Kise- _kun_?” kedua matanya mendadak terbuka tanpa komando. Pandangannya yang hitam tadi kini menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna matahari berikut dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah cerahnya dari pusat tata surya tersebut.

“Kenapa Kise- _kun_ ada di sini?” Yang berambut biru muda kembali menganalisa pemuda pirang di depannya. Mantel coklat muda berikut dengan celana hitam dan syal biru yang melingkupi lehernya. Dia tidak kelihatan baru saja tiba dari tugasnya sebagai pengemudi pesawat.

Orang ini ... benar-benar sulit dibaca.

Yang bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta itu menjawab (dengan senyuman yang masih setia terukir di bibirnya), “Aku ... kemarin baru saja tiba dari Australia, jam sembilan malam. Lalu aku sempat kaget karena perbedaan suhu antara Jepang dan Australia~!”

Kuroko mengangguk, mengerti. Dia tahu kalau belahan bumi bagian selatan sedang memasuki musim panas. Wajar kalau mendadak orang di depannya yang tadinya harus berpanas-panas ria, kini harus mengenakan syal dan mantel untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. “Lalu?”

“Karena hari ini ulangtahunmu, aku sengaja membuat boneka salju ini di sini untuk mengejutkanmu. Hebat, bukan?” lanjut sang pilot sambil menunjuk boneka salju berwajah datar di belakangnya dengan wajah yang sangat bangga.

Dia memang menyebalkan. “... Biasa saja.”

“Kau jahat, Kurokocchi!” teriak Kise dengan wajah (yang jelas dibuat-buat) terluka.

“Tapi ... terima kasih, Kise- _kun_.” Sebuah senyuman dari sang guru TK mengikuti sebaris kalimat tulus yang keluar tadi. Dan entah ia perhatikan atau tidak, warna merah samar muncul di wajah tampan yang berambut pirang.

“S-Sama-sama, Kurokocchi,” jawabnya dengan senyuman yang masih saja lebar. “Pft—kau baru saja merayakan ulang tahunmu di sini, ya?” lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah ingin tertawa namun tertahan. Tepat saat Kuroko menoleh, sebuah tangan besar menepuk rambutnya yang menjatuhkan serpihan konfeti berbagai warna di atas tanah yang dihiasi salju tipis.

Kuroko berkedip. “... Ya. Baru saja jam 10 tadi.”

“Waaah~ pasti menyenangkan sekali. Aku juga ingin ikut~” Ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan suara bernada iri namun terdengar main-main. Kadang, Kuroko tidak suka dengan sikap pemuda tinggi di depannya itu. Menyebalkan, serius. Rasanya sikapnya itu seperti orang yang ingin _ngajak berantem_.

“Kau yang terlambat, Kise- _kun_.” Respon si pemuda yang mengenakan apron kerjanya yang warnanya senada dengan helai-helai rambutnya.

“Aku kan tidak tahu, Kurokocchi~!” Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. Ya, mana mungkin juga dia tahu. Yang berulang tahun saja baru tahu dua jam yang lalu. Mana mungkin mengabari orang yang dihubungi saja susahnya minta ampun. Tapi seandainya yang memberinya kejutan adalah teman-temannya semasa sekolah menengah, ia lebih memilih agar orang yang sedang tertawa senang di hadapannya ini tidak usah diundang sekalian.

“Tapi ... aku tak menyangka Kise- _kun_ selalu mengingatnya selama 9 tahun ini.” Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya. Ia ingat beberapa temannya (bahkan dua mantan _partner_ -nya saat berada di tim basket) pernah kelupaan untuk memberikannya ucapan selamat.

“Hehehe, kan sudah kubilang dulu, mana mungkin aku melupakan tanggal lahir Kurokocchi!” balas Kise sambil mengacak pelan rambut biru muda yang ada di hadapannya. Yang diacak rambutnya hanya menatap mantan rekan setimnya dulu. “Ah ya! Aku punya hadiah untukmu!”

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Selama delapan tahun sebelumnya, mantan model di depannya ini memberikan empat buah novel untuknya (jangan tanya empat barang yang lainnya, terlalu memalukan dan tidak berguna jika diceritakan). Lalu, apa yang akan diberikan oleh seorang Kise Ryouta di umurnya yang ke-24 ini?

“Aku tidak harus tutup mata lagi, kan?”

“Hahaha, tidak kok!” tawa renyah mengiyakan pertanyaan dari sang guru TK.

“Terus?”

“Tada! Ini dia!” katanya sambil menunjukkan sesuatu di tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggungnya yang tegap. Iris biru Kuroko sedikit membulat. Mentang-mentang senyumnya cerah ceria seperti matahari, lalu dia memberikan dua tangkai bunga matahari sebagai hadiah.

“... Bunga matahari tidak enak dimakan, Kise- _kun_.” Respon Kuroko datar.

“Aku memberikannya bukan untuk dimakan, Kurokocchi!” ucap si kuning kesal. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Dia memang suka menjahili siapapun, terutama pemuda berzodiak Gemini ini (ah, dan dua _partner_ basketnya juga, sih). “Kau masih ingat, perkataanku waktu kita jalan-jalan sewaktu ulang tahunku tahun lalu?”

Tentu saja ia masih ingat, sangat malah. Bahkan baru saja tadi ia mengingatnya di depan mejanya di kantor. Terkadang, dia tidak suka dengan kelebihannya untuk mengingat beberapa hal (apalagi yang berhubungan dengan pemuda di depannya).

Tapi di waktu yang sama pula, dia suka dengan kelebihannya itu. Rasanya seperti mengingat tiap-tiap bagian penting di novel; sekalipun beberapa bagiannya merupakan bagian yang menyakitkan dan menyebalkan untuk diingat, tapi itu adalah bagian yang penting dimana bagian itu merupakan titik balik bagi sang karakter utama untuk melanjutkan kisahnya hingga akhir cerita.

“Makanya aku memberikanmu ini untuk menepati perkataanku waktu itu.” Lanjut Kise lagi. Senyum di wajahnya bersinar layaknya bunga matahari di tangannya.

Kuroko tersenyum. “Terima kasih, Kise- _kun_. Aku akan menyimpannya.” Mungkin bisa berguna nanti di kelas (mumpung kelasnya sendiri adalah Kelas Bunga Matahari). Setidaknya bisa memberi kesan hangat di kelas musim dinginnya tahun ini.

“Sebenarnya aku punya alasan lain kenapa aku memberikan Kurokocchi bunga itu,” lanjut pemuda itu sambil membenarkan syalnya. Kuroko berkedip lagi. Pupil matanya memandang senyum yang masihlah tak berubah itu.

“Kau tahu arti di balik bunga matahari?” katanya lagi. “Kata orang, bunga matahari bisa bermakna kejujuran, kebahagian, kepercayaan. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa makna bunga matahari adalah umur panjang, kehangatan, dan keceriaan. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa bunga matahari berarti kekaguman dan kebanggaan,” ucap Kise sambil terus melanjutkan kalimat-kalimatnya tanpa interupsi oleh sang guru TK di depannya.

“Menurutmu, darimana di antara kesemuanya itu yang sesuai dengan alasanku memberikanmu bunga matahari?” suaranya kini berubah menjadi kalimat tanya. Senyumnya menjadi lebih tipis dari sebelumnya.

Kuroko memutar bola matanya sebentar untuk berpikir. Rasanya apa yang disebut oleh pilot salah satu maskapai besar di Jepang itu, tidak ada yang sesuai dengan dirinya—ah, mungkin yang kepercayaan, atau kejujuran, apa mungkin justru umur panjang. Hm, bisa jadi.

“Umur panjang?” Ah, dia benar-benar mengatakannya.

“Kenapa dari semua pilihan yang kukatakan kau malah memilih itu?!” sentak sang pilot kesal.

“Semua orang menginginkan umur panjang, Kise- _kun_.” Balas yang berwajah datar di hadapannya. Dia memang benar, sih. Siapa juga yang tidak mau umur panjang untuk hidup di dunia lebih lama.

“Memang benar, sih, tapi bisakah kau berpikir secara lebih menyentuh, Kurokocchi?” tanya Kise lagi, sebal. Sesungguhnya, meskipun dia selalu membaca novel yang kadang menuliskan kata-kata puitis penuh makna yang dalam, tapi novel _science-fiction-adventure_ yang sering ia baca jarang (atau bahkan tidak) mengenal apa itu puitis yang menyentuh.

Lagipula, tidak ada dari pilihan itu yang merujuk padanya (kalau kebahagiaan dan umur panjang, bisa sih, sebagai harapan untuk dirinya). Sama sekali.

Menghela napas pasrah, “Baiklah, akan kujelaskan,” Kise menyerah. Lucu juga melihat orang ini menyerah seperti ini, pikir Kuroko jahat. “Aku memberikan Kurokocchi bunga matahari karena, ya, Kurokocchi itu simbol kejujuran. Dari semua orang yang pernah kutemui, hanya Kurokocchi saja yang jujur pada perasaannya. Seperti saat kau menghilang dari klub basket saat kelas 3. Kau jujur pada perasaanmu bahwa kau membenci basket dan kami—Kiseki no Sedai—waktu itu. Selain itu, kau selalu jujur dengan ekspresimu.”

Kuroko mendengarkan penjelasan seorang Kise Ryouta di depannya. Memang perihal kejujuran itu benar. Ia memang membenci basket yang sudah ia cintai sejak dulu. Tapi, tetap. Ia membencinya karena ia menutupi rasa marahnya dengan anggota timnya. Itu hanya cara untuk menutupi ego-nya saja. Sebenarnya ia tidak membencinya.

Sedangkan menurutnya sendiri, orang di depannya ini jauh, jauuuuuuh lebih jujur daripada dia. Pria itu jauh lebih jujur dalam mengeluarkan emosinya—tidak seperti dirinya yang datar. Jujur bahwa ia benar-benar menampakkan kebaikannya yang tulus di depan teman-teman yang ia hormati. Saking jujurnya dan dinamisnya ekspresi yang ditunjukkan, sampai dia sendiri tidak bisa menebak sifat sebenarnya dari orang di depannya ini.

“Kurokocchi juga memberi kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan bagi tim-timmu (baik Teikou dan Seirin) untuk bisa menang di tiap pertandingan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka melihat wajah bahagia kalian waktu menang di Winter Cup waktu itu.” Lanjut Kise lagi.

Kuroko kembali berpikir. Orang yang memberi kebahagiaan tidak hanya dia saja, tapi juga orang lain, dan juga Kise. Wajahnya yang selalu bahagia 24/7 itu menunjukkan bahwa ia bahagia dan siap membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut berbahagia.

“Kurokocchi selalu percaya pada setiap anggota timnya, dan mereka juga balik memberimu kepercayaan untuk bisa mengalahkan setiap lawan-lawanmu di lapangan. Ah, aku jadi teringat sewaktu pertandingan perempat final ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau percaya bahwa aku pasti akan menang.” Kini pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum dengan lebar.

Mendadak, Kuroko segera mengingat lagi kejadian sewaktu SMA dulu, dimana ia berdiri di tribun lalu berteriak, “ _Aku percaya padamu, Kise-_ kun _!_ ” pada pertandingannya (yang hampir kalah) melawan mantan rekan Kiseki no Sedai dulu bernama Haizaki Shougo. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tak paham kenapa ia harus repot-repot berdiri lalu berteriak pada pemua pirang itu. Mungkin karena ia tidak mau pria dengan bakat _copy-cat_ itu kalah dari orang yang membakar sepatu basketnya di tempat sampah.

“Kurokocchi adalah orang yang hangat, baik, dan ramah. Aku pernah dengar, bahwa sebelum kau bergabung sebagai anggota reguler Teikou, seluruh anggotanya tidak pernah akrab ataupun dekat. Tapi setelah kau bergabung, semuanya jadi lebih akrab dan atmosfernya berbeda.” Lanjutnya lagi.

Kuroko kembali mengingat lagi kejadian sebelum ia masuk ke dalam baris pertama. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu pemuda berkulit gelap bernama Aomine Daiki (berikut dengan sang manajer, Momoi Satsuki), saat ia diberitahu bahwa ia mempunyai kelebihan oleh sang kapten berambut merah bernama Akashi Seijuurou, dan saat ia bertemu dua anggota lainnya yang bernama Midorima Shintaro dan Murasakibara Atsushi, serta ketika ia ditunjuk sebagai instruktur dari sang _rookie_ ; Kise Ryouta.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu tahu menahu mengenai hubungan orang-orang dengan rambut sewarna pelangi tersebut pada awalnya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah menjadi salah satu anggota baris pertama saja, tidak lebih (mungkin ini semacam bonus baginya untuk bisa akrab dengan orang-orang sejenius mereka). Tapi menurutnya, orang yang benar-benar penuh kehangatan adalah orang yang menjadi penerima instruksinya, yaitu Kise Ryouta. Setiap kali ia melihatnya, ia selalu tersenyum penuh dengan kehangatan. Mungkin itu hanyalah topeng, tapi senyumnya itu benar-benar sangat hangat. Seperti matahari di pagi hari.

“Kurokocchi juga orang yang ceria dan lucu. Entah kenapa, terkadang sikapmu yang spontan bisa membuat orang lain tertawa, Kurokocchi. Kadang kau mengingatkan orang lain dengan cara yang terkadang menyebalkan, tapi lucu.” Kise masih terus melanjutkan.

Kuroko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Bukannya orang di depannya ini yang amat sangat ceria dan _happy-go-lucky_ kemana-mana? Mencoba akrab dan bersikap ceria pada mereka yang ia hormati sekalipun ia tidak menyukai orang itu, ataupun orang itu tidak menyukainya.

“Aku selalu mengagumimu, Kurokocchi. Sejak saat pertama kali aku melihat kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya, aku benar-benar kagum denganmu,” ucap pemuda pirang itu meneruskan.

Kuroko berkedip. “Bukannya selama ini Kise- _kun_ mengagumi Aomine- _kun_?” Seingatnya, hal pertama yang menarik seorang Kise Ryouta bergabung dengan klub basket Teikou adalah karena melihat permainan yang begitu hebat dari sang _ace_ dari Kiseki no Sedai itu. Seingatnya lagi, dua orang tersebut sering melakukan _one-on-one_ ketika sesi latihan, dan selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan sang mantan model itu. Sementara di luar lapangan, Kuroko hanya menonton mereka, seraya berharap dia bisa menjadi kuat seperti dua orang itu.

“Rasa kagumku pada Aominecchi berbeda dengan rasa kagumku padamu. Pada Aominecchi, rasanya rasa kagumku itu setara dengan keinginanku untuk melampauinya, keinginanku untuk bisa menjadi sepertinya dan akhirnya mengalahkannya,” kata Kise sambil memandang ke salju tipis di bawah kakinya. “Kalau rasa kagumku dengan pada Kurokocchi, lebih rasa kagum pada orang yang hebat dengan cara mereka sendiri sekalipun orang itu lebih lemah dari kita.”

Kuroko berkedip lagi. Sejujurnya itu jawaban yang agak aneh.

“Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau menganggapku rival sewaktu SMA. Aku sangat senang, sangat sangat senang. Tak kusangka, orang yang kemampuannya sangat berbeda dari orang lain, yang kuhormati, menganggapku sebagai rivalnya.”

Justru kaulah yang selalu dikagumi banyak orang. Sejujurnya, pemuda berambut biru itu ingin berkata seperti itu. Pemuda di depannya ini memiliki rupa yang menarik dan bakat yang sangat hebat. Menjadi pemain reguler dalam waktu dekat semenjak ia bergabung. Bisa menguasai jurus teman-temannya yang lebih hebat daripadanya.

Justru kaulah yang sangat mengagumkan.

“Dan yang terakhir,” Kise memotong kalimatnya. “Kau adalah kebanggaan. Kebanggan bagi Teikou, maupun Seirin.” Senyum lebar terukir di bibir pemuda mantan model tersebut.

Hal itu berlaku juga bagimu, Kise- _kun_. Kuroko memilih menyimpan kalimatnya tadi di kepalanya saja dan menukarnya dengan senyum tipis. “Terima kasih atas semua penjelasanmu tadi, Kise- _kun_. Aku tidak menyangka kau berpikir sampai sejauh itu.”

Si pria pirang hanya tersenyum lebar. “Sama-sama, Kurokocchi,” kata pemuda itu kemudian. Mengecek arloji di tangannya, “Ah, sudah waktunya. Aku harus pergi.”

Kuroko mengangguk, “Sampai jumpa lagi, Kise- _kun_.”

“Ah, iya!” Kise membalikkan badannya yang tadi sudah hampir beranjak dari tempatnya. “Ada satu hadiah lagi untukmu, Kurokocchi~”

Kuroko memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Apa lagi yang akan diberikan oleh pemuda di depannya itu? Barang tak berguna lagi? Oh, atau novel lagi? Hm, hm, apa justru segelas vanila hangat? Mungkin saja salah satu dari beberapa tebakannya tadi.

Sayangnya—bibir yang mendarat di ujung bibirnya bukanlah masuk ke dalam tebakan yang ia buat di dalam kepalanya. Tujuh detik, juga bukanlah waktu yang ia perkirakan untuk hadiahnya yang ketiga ini.

“Sampai jumpa lagi, Tetsuyacchi.” Sang pirang tersenyum lebar seraya melambaikan tangannya, seakan-akan tak menghiraukan wajah terkejut pemuda berambut biru muda yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Tersenyum, Kuroko menyentuh ujung bibirnya seraya mengenggam erat bunga matahari di tangannya.

“Dasar Ryouta- _kun_ bodoh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih banyak.


End file.
